Better When Wet
by Twilight Shadow
Summary: Some things are just better when they’re wet. So are some people. Fluff, RikuSora, slash, shounenai. Two kisses for the price of one.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the water.

Author's Notes: This fic got rewritten twice. That's it. I'm sure that's some sort of miracle in the fanfiction world. Although, the basic plot did change a lot…and the title…and the character portrayals…Anyway! One of the few of my fics that was not inspired by a song. This was first written down in a car, oddly enough. No, I was not driving said car at the time, although I'm sure that would have made it more interesting.

Summary: Some things are just better when they're wet. So are some people. Fluff, Riku/Sora, slash, shounen-ai. Two kisses for the price of one.

**Better When Wet**

It was an extremely wet and annoyed blue-eyed brunet who greeted Riku at the end of the race. Well, not so much 'greeted', as sat in the shallow water and pouted at him through his drooping bangs, which did nothing to lessen his likeness to a wet kitten. This thought made Riku laugh, and his laughter only caused Sora to pout _more_, if that was even possible.

"That wasn't very nice, Riku," the younger boy complained, brushing the dripping spikes out of his eyes, "And you cheated. I _know_ that trap door wasn't there before."

Riku smiled innocently at his friend, while inside he was cackling gleefully, because, cheating or not, he had won the race, and he had a very wet Sora as his prize. Not that he could _do_ anything about it…

Outwardly, the silver-haired boy continued to smile, and, in his most innocent voice, said, "I don't know, Sora. I'm pretty sure the trap door was there last time we raced. Maybe you're losing your touch."

Sora just glared at him before hauling himself to his feet, only to stop and lift one hand to the back of his head, hissing softly as he felt around and hit one particular spot. Realizing the brunet boy must have accidentally hit his head when he fell off the wooden platforms, Riku was assaulted with the worry that he had actually hurt his friend. But Sora brought his hand back down and started sloshing forward through the water, and the momentary guilt subsided, enough that when Sora got to the shore, he could tease him about it.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Riku asked, only half joking, watching as the brunet flopped onto the beach. He had been expecting an eye roll or another glare, and instead got a cocked head and a speculative look as he joined Sora, stretching out on his back in the sand and staring up at the sky.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

Riku blinked, still looking up at the sky before he understood what Sora had actually said. He sat up quickly, turning to stare at his friend, who was now sporting a rather adorable blush and watching the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What did you say?" Riku tried to make his voice come out normally, and thought he succeeded. Sora shifted uncomfortably, still staring at the sand and blushing.

A long moment passed in awkward silence, before Riku broke it by slowly getting off the ground and walking to the rock where they had thrown their towels. Grabbing both, he draped one across his shoulders and turned, moving towards the brunet boy, who had flipped over and was now watching him.

Riku reached down, wordlessly offering his unoccupied hand to Sora. He accepted, and was hauled to his feet and steadied as the sudden movement threw him off-balance. Riku smiled when he finally let go, and held out the towel still in his grasp.

Sora grabbed the edge that was hanging free, but the silver haired boy did not release the scrap of terrycloth immediately. Instead, he shifted closer, bringing the space between them down to mere inches. He then tilted his head slightly and leaned closer, catching sight of sky blue eyes widening before his own closed and their lips touched.

Carefully ending the unreciprocated kiss after a few moments, Riku pulled back, his heart plummeting, expecting to see disgust on his best friend's face. He must have heard wrong, expected too much…

He moved away, relinquished his grip on the towel and, turning, strode purposefully down the beach in the direction of the dock. He prayed he hadn't just ruined their friendship. Sighting the dock, he sped up, eager to get away from Sora, who he was certain now hated him with a passion. If only he hadn't been so stupid…

Caught up in thoughts of how terribly he had screwed up, he didn't hear the running footsteps behind him. Thusly, he was incredibly surprised when he was tackled from behind, the combined weight sending him and his attacker to the ground, where he quickly reacted by flipping them both over and pinning said attacker beneath him. Only when his gaze was met with startled blue eyes did he realize who it was.

Uncertain what to do in this new situation, Riku froze in place above the brunet. Did Sora want to beat him up? He couldn't be _that_ angry. In fact, he didn't look angry at all…

Soft, now-familiar lips that he had thought he would never feel again halted all trains of thought. Too shocked to respond, he stayed perfectly still until the kiss ended, opening his eyes to meet sky blue ones that held an endearing mixture of affection and embarrassment. A silent look that spoke volumes was passed between them.

Riku smiled then, brilliantly, and rolled off the other boy so he could sit up. Sora did so, watching him now with a question in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Riku? I got you all wet."

Riku shook his head, still smiling, "So? Now we can go swimming."

"Swimming?"

"Yeah."

"Why would we go – Ah! _Ri-ku_!!"

Yup. It was a good day when the day had a wet Sora in it.

_Fin_

The fluffy sugar button is right here! Press it! You know you want to!

Starlight


End file.
